


Under the Paris Lights

by SavetheOwls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Homeless! Zayn, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ziam-AU, go easy, mentions Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first moment was magical. The second moment was beautiful. The third moment was love. Liam Payne didn't think that moments like these existed, but will a night in the city of lights and a boy with raven hair change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Paris Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first work on this site, but I transferred it from a different one, so no, I didn't steal it incase anyone on here finds that it looks familiar. Anyway, I hope you like it. :)

"Right then." Liam sighs, stepping out into the cold Paris air, leaving behind the warmth of the classic French cafe he was currently in. Wrapping his hands around the foam coffee cup, Liam sets off down the street in the direction told to him by the cafe's owner. Taking in the French sights, Liam eventually finishes his coffee and with a pleased sigh he catches sight of his destination. The Louvre. Taking a quick picture of the outer pyramid on his phone, Liam steps inside and goes through security, relishing in the warmth the museum has to offer as he grabs a map and information pamphlet. "Where to first?" Liam mumbles to himself, studying the map. Shrugging to the air, he pockets the map and sets off down the corridor, soon finding himself surrounded by renaissance style paintings. "Wow." Liam whispers to himself, stopping to look at a painting of Jesus Christ on the cross. Not taking his eyes off the painting, Liam goes to walk away, only to walk into another warm mass. "Oh my! I am so sorry!" Liam cries, watching in horror as he watches another body tumble to the floor. 

"Fuck." Zayn whispers harshly as both him and his sketch book hit the hard marble flooring. Ignoring the mumbling mass above him, Zayn scrambles around for his sketch book and grabs his pencil before it can blow away into oblivion. Sighing in relief that his current masterpiece is unharmed, Zayn finally looks up into the biggest brown eyes he's ever seen. 

Swallowing their breaths, both boys try to ignore the butterflies erupting into their stomachs. Fixing his glasses, Zayn finally looks away and tries to get up off the floor, sighing quietly in appreciation when the stranger reaches out his hand. Trying to dismiss the fireworks when their skin makes contact, Zayn grabs it and allows himself to be lifted off the floor. "Uhm, sorry about bumping into you." The boy says in a deep British accent. 

"I-it's okay. I should've payed more attention." Zayn replies, shaking off the remaining fireworks from his hand. 

Hearing the familiar English draw from the other boy, Liam smiles and holds out his hand again, slightly hoping to feel the sparks again. "Did and done mate. I'm Liam."

Eyeing his hand warily, the boy reaches out and grasps it again. "'M Zayn." He mumbles. 

Nodding in thanks, Liam releases Zayn's hand and tucks his own into his pocket. "So Zayn, where in England are you from?" Liam asks. 

Zayn opens his mouth to answer, but pauses when he spots the all-too familiar uniform of a security guard. "Uhm, I have to go." He rushes out quickly, before turning on his heel and speeding off into the opposite direction. 

"O...k...." Liam trills awkwardly, glancing over his shoulder, but only seeing the same security guard rush past him in the same direction as Zayn. "I wonder what that was about." Liam shakes his head, and continues to walk through the museum until closing, subconsciously hoping to see the new, but now familiar shock of raven hair that he so delightfully crashed into when he arrived. Sighing a silent farewell to the man standing by the door, Liam exits into the seeming colder Paris street, in a lesser spirited manner than he was earlier. 

On his way back to his hotel, Liam looks around for a place to grab a quick bite to eat, suddenly finding himself once again entranced by the French way of life, only to be knocked out of it when he finds himself sailing to the ground. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" A voice cries, continuing to frantically speak in some broken French. 

Shaking his head, Liam manages to prop himself up onto his knees and turns his attention to the source of the voice. "Zayn?!" He exclaims in surprise, recognizing the olive skinned boy from earlier. 

"Oh. Hello Liam." Zayn mumbles awkwardly, holding the barely filled cup of Euros closer to him. "I'm sorry for tripping you." He says again. 

"N-no...it's alright." Liam breathes. "What are you doing here?" He asks. 

Zayn quickly licks his lips and looks both ways down the sidewalk before gesturing to the tattered pillow and blanket on the ground with an old beat up backpack rested on top. "This is camp for the night." He says. 

"You're homeless?" Liam questions. Zayn nods in response. "Aren't you cold though?"

Zayn shrugs. "It's not that bad." He answers, fighting off a shiver, but barely succeeding. 

Liam scratches his cheek and looks around at the almost deserted street. "Look, uh, I was actually looking for a place to get dinner. Do you want to join me? It's my treat." He says, looking back into Zayn's whiskey eyes. 

"No." Zayn immediately shakes his head. "I really couldn't ask you to do that, or take you up on that offer."

"That's why I wasn't offering." Liam retaliates. "C'mon Zayn, what's the worst that can happen?" He questions with a smile. 

"Lots of things." Zayn mumbles, looking up into Liam's big puppy eyes. For a second, time seemed to slow down between both boys, causing the butterflies to come once again. "O-okay, fine." Zayn finally caves. "Just give me a minute." He adds, already moving to pack up his things into his bag. With one final sigh, he tips the Euro out of the cup and into his hand. "Lets go." He mumbles, pocketing the small amount of change. 

"Awesome!" Liam cheers, his smile growing at the sheepish one Zayn gives back to him. Later, once they're both settled in a nice booth in a restaurant a block from Liam's hotel, Liam tries to start a conversation. "So where in England are you from?" He reasks, the question from earlier. 

Zayn shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. "Bradford originally, but moved all around."

"Working parents?" Liam questions. 

Zayn shakes his head. "I...ran away...." He admits, trying to ignore Liam's shocked look. 

"Why?" Liam whispers. 

Zayn sighs and looks down at his hands which are fiddling with the corner of a napkin. "I'm bisexual. When I came out everyone kind of shunned me. My girlfriend left me, my friends began using me as punching bag as well as my dad at some times." He explains, glancing up briefly into Liam's eyes. 

"You're bi?" Liam quizzes while raising an eyebrow. 

"Y-yeah." Zayn stutters, placing his shaking hands in his lap. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Liam shakes his head. "Not at all. I'm pan myself, sooo." Liam admits. 

"Really?" Zayn whispers, wondering how someone as beautiful as Liam is anything but straight. 

"Yeah." Liam smiles. "So, uh, how old were you when you ran away?" He asks, decoding to carry on their conversation. 

"17 ." Zayn answers, suddenly feeling more confident. "'M turning twenty in a few days actually."

"You've lived on the street for four years?!" Liam feigns a look of surprise. 

"Yeah. I actually came to France two years ago, England was getting kinda old for me." Zayn explains. 

"So is that thing in The Louvre a regular thing for you and security?" Liam asks. 

Zayn smiles and nods. "Yeah. I pay for entry when I can, but it mostly ends with me being chased out if there by one guard or another. I'm kinda famous amongst the guards there." Zayn shrugs noncommittally. 

"Huh...that's kinda cool." Liam nods. 

"Well, what about you? What're you doing here in the city of lights?" Zayn questions. 

Liam sighs quietly at the question, but proceeds to tell Zayn about how his girlfriend broke up with him at the start of his third year of Uni, then how he later dropped out of Uni because he realized the degree in law he was studying for wasn't what he really wanted, much to his parents displeasure. Then tells of the blonde boy with the Irish accent back home with the curly haired lover, who hired him at their bookstore slash cafe and also allowed him to crash on their small apartment couch with their Scottish terrier when evenings at home with his parents got a little too rough for comfort. "Then when I realized I had enough money, I, well I don't really want to say quit my job at Harry and Niall's place because I didn't, they more told me to get out and come back when I could, I packed up and came here. I don't know why, I guess the same reason you did, England got a little old." Liam finishes with a sigh. 

"Wow. That's some story." Zayn whistles. 

"It's nothing compared to yours. I mean, my hat is off to you, I don't know if I'd be able to live on the streets for four years." Liam retorts. 

Zayn nods. "Yeah, it's really not that easy." He says quietly. 

Their conversation carries on like that right up until their food comes, where it's more eating than taking on Zayn's part, although it really doesn't surprise Liam when Zayn shyly asks if he can get more to eat. "Go ahead! You must be starving!" Liam exclaims, having half a plate of food himself. 

"B-but I'm already taking money out of your pocket, I don't want to take anymore." Zayn says, looking away from both Liam and the waiter. 

Liam shakes his head at the boy and proceeds to order another, but smaller size of the sandwich Zayn had eaten so quickly before, much to the raven haired boys protest. "Relax Zayn!" Liam told him once the waiter walked away. "You're not taking money out of my pocket, I really don't mind!" Liam says, taking another bite of his own food. 

"Well-atleast let me help pay, or try to atleast." Zayn huffs, already reaching for the small amount of Euros he had. 

"No, Zayn, it's one thing if I'm paying for it. I'm not taking your money." Liam says. 

"Why? Because I'm just another broke, homeless person?" Zayn responds bitterly. 

"No! Just-" Liam cuts himself off and sighs. "Just save it alright? Maybe you can use it to actually pay for entry into The Louvre, so you won't have to worry about sneaking in and being chased out again." Liam tries to reason, but this only makes Zayn frown. 

"Fine." Zayn says lowly, pocketing the change and crossing his arms, the frown still present on his face until the food comes and is placed in front of him. 

"C'mon, ya'know you want it." Liam coos, throwing a chip from his own plate at Zayn's face. 

"Whatever." Zayn mumbles, but finally caving and taking a small bite of the sandwich, actually tasting it this time. 

"'T's good, isn't it?" Liam teases, but Zayn only rolls his eyes at the other boys attitude and continues eating. 

"Are you sure there's no way I can help to pay?" Zayn asks again once both plates are empty and the check is resting in front of Liam. 

"Nope." Liam says, popping the 'p' while placing the right amount of money on the little tray. "Lets go." He finally grins when it's taken up. 

"So, uhm, thanks for dinner I guess." Zayn mumbles when they both exit the restaurant, already looking up and down the nearly deserted street for a stoop to spend the night on. 

"No problem." Liam smiles, studying Zayn in the low light. "I had a really great time." He adds, making Zayn finally smile up at him. 

"So did I." He agrees. "I'll see you around Liam." He bids, walking down the street, not waiting for Liam's reply. 

Liam frowns as Zayn begins to walk away, suddenly washed over with a strange, unexplainable feeling. Liam didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that if he let Zayn walk away, he'd probably live with it for a long time. "Hey Zayn." He calls out before he can stop himself, briskly walking over to where Zayn had paused mid-stride on the sidewalk. "Listen, my hotel is just a block away, and the room is big enough for two people, and I would just feel really bad if I was in that room while you're out here in the cold." Liam pauses, eyes widening slightly when he realizes how that must've sounded to Zayn. "I'm not meaning for this to sound like a pity party or a charitable offer-I just-it's cold and that blanket you have is kinda thin and I just would hate for you to be out here freezing-and I just....I'm gonna shut up now." He mumbles when he sees Zayn looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry." He adds quickly after a beat of silence. 

"No...uhm...it's okay." Zayn says. He bits his lip and continues to look around the street. "I guess it is a little cold, innit?" Zayn asks. 

"So is that a yes?" Liam questions hopefully. 

"Yes." Zayn huffs out a laugh. "That was a yes."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. There's only one bed, but I'm pretty sure the couch pulls out." Liam explains when they enter the heated room. 

Zayn nods and looks around the room. "It's nice." He comments. 

Liam licks his lips and looks at the tattered, dirtied clothes that Zayn is wearing. "Do you want to shower or something? I can give you some clothes so you can at least get out of what you're wearing and I can see about them getting washed if you want." He offers. 

Zayn looks down and fiddles with a hole in his shirt. "Yeah. That's be nice, thanks." He says, grinning at Liam when he begins to bustle around looking around to find some clothes for him to wear. 

"And the boxers are new. So they're clean." Liam says, handing Zayn a pair of flannel pajama pants, boxers, and an insulated t-shirt while directing him to the bathroom. 

"Thanks again Liam." Zayn says before closing himself in the bathroom. Looking around the slightly fancy marble bathroom, Zayn places the clean clothes on the counter and goes to turn on the shower, letting it warm up as he peels off his dirt crusted clothes, surprised at how dirty and smelly he probably really was. "And Liam sat with me for an hour." Zayn mutters to himself as he drops the smelly shirt to the ground. Quickly chucking off his jeans, Zayn finally steps into the slightly scalding shower, sighing in appreciation nonetheless when the water runs down his much-too-stiff back and shoulders. 

Zayn stands under the water for god knows how long when he suddenly hears the door opening up. "Don't mind me." He hears Liam's voice over the running water. "I'm just grabbing your old clothes and leaving you a towel. Oh, and feel free to use the shampoo and soap and stuff." Liam continues to ramble up until the door closes, not allowing Zayn to reply to him. 

Rolling his eyes at the slightly younger boys awkwardness before proceeding to shampoo and condition his hair and scrub his body with the soap, making sure all the dirt washes off. Once all the dirt and suds wash off, Zayn spends a few extra minutes under the cooling stream of water before shutting it off and stepping into the humid bathroom. Drying himself off quickly, Zayn slips on Liam's clothes, grinning when he notices his sweater paws from Liam's long sleeved t-shirt. Running a comb through his damp hair, Zayn tosses his used towel with others in the corner before finally stepping out, seeing a shirtless Liam sitting on the couch in a pair of sweats with two steaming cups on the coffee table in front of him. "Hey!" Liam greets, beckoning Zayn over when he notices him standing in the bathroom door still. "I have hot chocolate and found Ratitoullie on TV." He adds. 

"I love that movie, but isn't it in French?" Zayn asks walking over in time to see the rat pulling on the boys hair to control him. 

"Who cares?" Liam shrugs, pulling Zayn down beside him. "This movie is genius either way."

"Yeah." Zayn agrees, finding himself cuddling into Liam's side. 

Throughout the movie, both boys find themselves studying the other rather than laying attention to the pictures on the screen. From the corner of his eyes, he studies Zayn's black hair that's slowly drying as the minutes pass by,the sharp cut of his cheekbone, the dark stubble that dusts his face, and the way he presses his tongue to the back of his teeth when he smiles, a really real smile that Liam just finds...just plain perfect. As for Zayn, he studies the texture in Liam's pale-but-tan skin, relishing in the warmth and softness of Liam's bare skin, and finding himself thinking about Liam's puppy brown eyes and the way they crinkle when he smiles and laugh, a really beautiful sound once you hear it Zayn thinks. "Hey Zayn." He hears Liam's deep voice whisper. 

Zayn looks up with a content smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." Liam says, brushing some fringe out of Zayn's eyes, obviously looking at his lips, but that's okay, because Zayn's looking at Liam's lips too. 

Time seems to slow down, but move so quickly at the same time and before either boy knew it, Zayn was straddling Liam with their tongues already fighting for dominance. "What are we doing?" Zayn breathes once they break for air. 

"I don't know." Liam says, pecking Zayn's lips again. "But I kinda like it."

"I think I love you." Zayn blurts. "I mean-I literally think I'm in love with you. I don't know how or why, but when I saw you in that museum, I knew there was something different about you." He rambles on. 

"Yeah." Liam agrees. "I felt it too." He admits. 

Zayn smiles before leaning back down to tangle his lips with Liam's again. "This is a good thing...right?" Zayn asks, breaking away once again. 

"This is a very good thing." Liam answers before once again kissing his new founded lover. 

 

-The End :)-

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated greatly.


End file.
